Memories
by Nox Periculum
Summary: Memories hurt.And Draco Malfoy knows it.(Thanks to Evilsquirrelscientist really!)


**Disclaimer:**** Yep, I'm Rowling ¬¬ please, I'm not Joanne and I don't own Harry or the others --' (The idea of Memories is all mine and the ''poem'' too)**

** Draco calls Luna "Moon".**

****

Memories 

_Here I am,_

_I am looking at your face,_

_I can't believe how lucky I am,_

_Yeah, my dearest love,_

_I can't believe,_

_I am the first one in your life._

_ It All started a few months ago,_

_When I paid attention to you,_

_I can't imagine how I fell into love,_

_You were so dreamy, so clueless,_

_That you didn't even put attention to my cold eyes,_

_That's why my love was growing up in my heart,_

_Then I saw him kissing you…_

_My sweetheart,_

_I fought, I lied, and I almost even died,_

_And then you turned out to be mine,_

_Coldness wipes away when you look at me._

_I hold your hand, _

_Look through your eyes._

_Tell me, please tell me,_

_Why, without words you chased me,_

_Moon, Dearest moon,_

_Please hold me,_

_While I'm trying to survive,_

_Please,_

_Hold my hand don't fall, _

_Why? Now time passed (or passes) _

_I'm twenty-six,_

_You were all mine,_

_When all my feelings mixed,_

_But that was nine,_

_Years ago,_

_When you were still alive,_

_I made you mine one, two, three, five,_

_Fifth was a girl, _

_My precious last gift from you,_

_Only three years she was when,_

_You lied,_

_You told me you wouldn't die,_

_You fell through the veil, pushed by a fatal spell._

_My father kills my partner,_

_One day before the end of the war._

_My father lied but no one believed_

_Now he is in Azkaban for all his life._

_Now I'm alone with your memory,_

_Our child._

**Epilogue**

"Daddy?" Asked the little girl, about 5 years old, in her blue pajamas.

"Yes, Luz?" Replied the man with cold eyes that melted when he looked at his little girl.

They were sitting on the grass looking at the moon. This was their favorite night pastime.

"Where's Mom?" Luz put her head on her father's shoulder.

"Well…" He looked out of the window. For a second he thought he saw his wife walking in the huge garden, smiling. "She's with us in our hearts." The little girl giggled when her father tickled her tummy, then he looked out of the window; nobody was there, only the moon lighting the gardens.

**Flashback **

_Luna moved and stretched her arms above her head. She hugged the man at her side, and put her head in his lap._

_"I love you, Draco" She murmured, and then fell sleep again._

_"I love you too, my moon" Draco said, kissing her cheek gently._

_A small smile crossed Luna's sleeping face._

**End**

**Flashback **__

That was the first time she had said to him that she loved him; but not the last.

**Flashback **

_"Draco?" Luna was a little bit strange, but that was what made her so beautiful. Who wanted a normal wife anyways?_

_"Yes, moon?" Draco sat up on the big sofa of his Manor's living room. He and Luna had been living alone there since Draco's father had been forced to flee from the Ministry and his mother committed suicide._

_"Hummm, Draco you remember when I told you about ahscuts (what's that?) that make you forget things?"_

_"Eh? Yeah, right...." Draco look at her a little bit confused. He knew it was something he was supposed to know, but he couldn't admit he had forgotten whatever it was._

_"Well, last week when, we, you know......" _

_"Luna, what's wrong?" Panic set in. "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm not okay! I'm pregna..."Draco kissed her, happiness flooding the pit Worry had gnawed in his stomach. "Umph.... can I finish?"_

_Draco laughed, his first real laugh since the war began. He had a very stressful job; a supposed Death Eater but a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He had been working twice as much now that Snape had been discovered and killed. He had had little reason to laugh for so long._

_He took his wife by the waist and kissed her several times._

_"A baby! I'm the happiest man in the entire world! I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Malfoy." Luna replied silkily. She kissed his cheek._

**End**

**Flashback **

Malfoy looked at his girl; she was looking at the stars.

"You have your mother's eyes" whispered Draco, the memory of Luna bringing back a fresh pang of grief.

"You've told me that 50 times today, Daddy" Luz smiled at her father before returning her gaze to the sky.

Draco closed his eyes. "I could never tell you enough, sweetheart."

**Flashback **

_-Scourgify! -Shouted Luna, pointing her wand at a Death Eater that scurried near her. His return spell blasted against her hastily conjured shield so hard she was driven back six feet. She fell, landing heavily on her injured ankle, but Draco ran to her side and helped her to stand up. Worry creased his face._

_"Don't worry, Draco! I'm ok, it's just my ankle. It's not like I'm going to die or anything!!" _

_Life has a cruel sense of irony._

_Draco relaxed visibly. "Ok, but take care. You can never be too careful, love." Draco kissed her. _

_"I will" Luna waved her wand to repair her ankle hastily before climbing to her feet. She broke into a limping run, but continued fighting. She jumped over the dais, briefly glancing back to see the arch and the veil behind her._

_"Petrificus totalus!" Luna missed her target, a Death Eater in front of her._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The man hissed, jabbing his wand at Luna's chest._

_The darkness, he, and her horrified husband were the only witnesses to watch Luna's body falling through the veil._

** End**

**Flashback **

A single tear ran down Draco's face.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Asked the girl.

"I'm all right, Light." Draco smiled at his daughter "Let's go back inside, ok?"

"Awww! Do I have to?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

Draco laughed. "Yes, Light, you need to; and if you don't, there're no more Quibbler special editions!" Draco laughed again when his daughter stood up very quickly.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, before adding in a whisper, "I only do this for Grandpa, is that clear?!"

"Agreed." Draco carried her into the Manor and to her room. "Good night, Light."__

"Good night, Dad. Good Night, Mommy." Said the girl, looking at a photo in a silver frame. In the photo was Luna. She was waving her hand and walking over the grass, holding Luz's little arm. Draco was behind them trying to tickle Luz.

Memories sometimes hurt.

"Good night, Moon." Said Draco, watching while Luz fell asleep. He turned to the picture at her bedside table. "You left me your best gift, love." He whispered. He paused, watching his daughter a moment longer.

"-A living memory-"

End

**N/A:**

**Harriet: Here again my first English Fanfic!**

**Foqui: I don't like it!**

**Harriet: Well it wasn't for you¬¬ **

**Foqui: Ha, ha ¬¬'**

**Harriet: Well thanks to Danyliz help to try to make me write. If I'm not washing the dishes and singing I can't get that writer's block **

**Foqui: Yeah, sure ¬¬**

**Harriet: If you like it, write me. If you don't, do it too, lolz. I need help to be better. I will be happy if you take (waste) your time only to write (flame) me.**

**Thanks**

**Me-Chan**

**Saturday, August 07, 2004**

**11:27 PM**

**This story is dedicated to Angst lovers; Danyliz (Congratulations for your fanfic 40 up and almost the end!!) and Steph, (I can't believe how good she write) don't give up! Thanks for your help. This story is ours. You make a real change .**

**P.S: When I give it to read to my sister she told me it was trash, feel free to tell me exactly what she said.**


End file.
